


you’re still my favourite person

by lexaisdead



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaisdead/pseuds/lexaisdead
Summary: you’ve seen the one where they drive four towns away for a 7-eleven candy cotton slurpee. now read the one where they drive five towns away for a hot dog.





	you’re still my favourite person

when izzie said that the best hot dogs she’d ever had were sold five towns away by this gritty food truck run by the creepiest looking man known to earth, casey thought she was joking. but it doesn’t seem like much of a joke anymore now that she’s changing out of her pyjamas and getting dressed at 2am in the morning for a damn hot dog. 

even though her parents were out of town on vacation and sam was now living on his college campus casey still found herself sneaking downstairs in hope of not waking anyone up and all she can hear is izzie snickering behind and whispering “there’s nobody here, newton.”

“if there’s nobody here, then why are you whispering?” she retorts and izzie snickers one last time before quickly shutting up learning the error of her ways.

when her parents had told her they were taking a long-weekend vacation to europe she’d originally revelled in the prospect of throwing house parties knowing they were a whole ocean away to be able to do anything about it. but what she didn’t have in mind was a long-weekend sleepover with izzie spending the entire time convincing her to drive entire towns away for the most disgusting food, not that she’d ever admit it was disgusting to izzie.

once they’re finally out of the house, which took twenty minutes longer than it needed to because izzie couldn’t find her sneakers, she finally locks the front door and makes her way towards her parents truck. izzie’s already in the passenger seat with her seatbelt on, her window is rolled down because apparently it’s still super warm despite it being mid-september. casey predicted this’d happen so she brought two extra jackets. one for herself and one for the moment izzie inevitably starts feeling cold but won’t admit it because she’s too stubborn.

she’d broken up with evan almost 7 months ago now and despite her and izzie nearing their 4 month anniversary, things hadn’t been so good between them. after the night where they drove four towns away for 7-eleven cotton candy slurpees they didn’t talk to each other for weeks and it was only when izzie had found out she’d broken up with evan that she finally received a text from her asking her if she was okay.

“what are you thinking about, newton?” the newton nickname never really went away. if anything it started being used more. instead of izzie using words of endearment she’d always opt to calling casey “newton” and although she wouldn’t admit it casey secretly loves it.

“these supposedly delicious hot dogs that you won’t stop talking about.”

30 minutes pass by and the gps starts gelling them they’ve taken a wrong turn and casey can feel herself getting stressed out because it’s almost 3am now and she’s sat here in a town she doesn’t recognise for a hot dog she knows isn’t going to be worth it.

it’s almost 4am by the time they arrive at the food truck and izzie’s fast asleep beside her, so she gives her a soft nudge before softly whispering into her ear to wake her up.

“we’re here.”

“already?”

“you fell asleep for most of it.”

“i’m so sorry.”

it takes at least 10 minutes before izzie’s ready to even think about hot dogs so you sit and stare at her and how beautiful she looks. you’ve always loved the way her hair looks.

once she’s ready you both get out of the truck, you grab her hand and intertwine your fingers with hers and head over to the other side of the street to where the food truck is located. the guy doesn’t look as creepy in person as he did online and he’s nice and friendly and he lets you both know that there’s no benches nearby. so you choose to sit in the back of the truck because it’s a dry night and the sky is clear and you can see so many different stars, it’s beautiful.

“it’s so beautiful.” izzie says as you wrap your arm around her and she nuzzles her head underneath your arm. you’re both still eating your hot dogs so it’s a little uncomfortable and it’s hugely inconvenient but you don’t mind.

“you know, you’re still my favourite person.” izzie says before you feels her fall asleep against your chest and you reminisce about the first she’d ever said that to you. if somebody had told you back that you’d end up here then you’d have in their face. but you’ve never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i planned for this to be longer but it didn’t go the way i’d hoped but i just really wanted to get something out there because there’s a severe lack of casey/izzie fanfics. i hope you still enjoy it!


End file.
